prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 14, 2015 NXT results
The January 14, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on December 12, 2014. Summary The Superstars and Divas of the future made Wednesday night theirs, as NXT arrived on its new night and time with an action-packed show that won't be forgotten any time soon. While the hard-hitting evening featured Finn Bálor, NXT Women's Champion Charlotte and Baron Corbin, the NXT Universe was on the edge of their seats in anticipation of the main event, an NXT Championship rematch between titleholder Sami Zayn and Adrian Neville. Who walked out with the title? The night kicked off with one of the fastest rising stars in NXT, Finn Bálor, locking horns with Tyson Kidd. Bálor wasted no time, clocking Kidd with a huge dropkick right after the opening bell rang. The Irish Superstar set out to end things early, dominating with vicious chops and kicks that forced a reeling Kidd to retreat outside the ring. The Hart Dungeon graduate suckered Bálor into sliding outside the ring, catching him and slamming him into the steel guardrail to take control. Though Kidd nearly took his head off with a thunderous soccer-style kick and locked on the Sharpshooter, Bálor escaped and put Kidd away with a diving double stomp off the top rope, earning a huge singles victory. The Boss & Becky Lynch, better known as Team B.A.E. (Best at Everything), set out to send a message to their second-generation foes. Natalya & Charlotte used their experience to their advantage early in the bout, dominating Sasha & Becky. Charlotte looked to have things in control until Sasha countered an attack from Charlotte into a neckbreaker. Grabbing a handful of tights while pinning the NXT Women's Champion for the victory, Sasha showed that it doesn't matter how “genetically superior” one may be when you're willing to do whatever it takes to win. Baron Corbin def. Bull Dempsey The NXT Universe was expecting an all-out brawl when Baron Corbin finally stepped into the ring with Bull Dempsey, and that's exactly what they got. The two titans traded huge blows from the opening bell, with Corbin gaining the early advantage after a big elbow. Dempsey retreated to ringside, only to engage in another slugfest. Back in the ring, Dempsey got the upper hand after hurling his massive frame full-force at Corbin, stunning The Lone Wolf. The New York Nightmare tried to end things with his patented top rope headbutt, but Corbin had the wherewithal to move out of the way. Corbin got back to his feet and stunned the NXT Universe by hoisting the 300-pound Wrecking Ball up for the End of Days to keep his record unblemished! Though they were still feeling the effects of the vicious attacks suffered at the hands of Kevin Owens, NXT Champion Sami Zayn and challenger Adrian Neville showed no signs of slowing down in their title rematch this week. Though the two took time to feel each other out in the opening moments of the bout, it didn't take long for the proceedings to turn into a sprint, each man showing unbelievable agility. Though these two Superstars know each other extremely well and looked to have a counter for every move, Neville gained an early advantage by sending the champion to the arena floor and following him with a breathtaking dive over the ropes. Zayn slowed The Man That Gravity Forgot down with a big Blue Thunder Bomb. The NXT Universe thought Neville had regained the championship after he spiked Zayn on his head with a hurricanrana, only for Zayn to kick out at two. Out on the floor, Zayn tried to connect with his daredevil diving DDT through the ropes, only for Neville to stop him in his tracks with a superkick. The NXT Champion evaded the Red Arrow, setting off a sequence that ended with an exploder suplex into the corner and the Helluva Kick, allowing Zayn to retain his title. Once again, Zayn's celebration was cut short by Owens, as the brawler stormed the ring and silenced the NXT Universe by recklessly powerbombing his former friend into the canvas. Results ; ; *Finn Balor defeated Tyson Kidd (10:20) *Baron Corbin defeated Bull Dempsey (1:35) *Becky Lynch & Sasha Banks defeated Natalya & Charlotte (4:20) *Sami Zayn © defeated Adrian Neville to retain the WWE NXT Championship (13:52) Image Gallery NXT 259 Photo 01.jpg NXT 259 Photo 02.jpg NXT 259 Photo 03.jpg NXT 259 Photo 04.jpg NXT 259 Photo 05.jpg NXT 259 Photo 06.jpg NXT 259 Photo 07.jpg NXT 259 Photo 08.jpg NXT 259 Photo 09.jpg NXT 259 Photo 10.jpg NXT 259 Photo 11.jpg NXT 259 Photo 12.jpg NXT 259 Photo 13.jpg NXT 259 Photo 14.jpg NXT 259 Photo 15.jpg NXT 259 Photo 16.jpg NXT 259 Photo 17.jpg NXT 259 Photo 18.jpg NXT 259 Photo 19.jpg NXT 259 Photo 20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #131 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #131 at WWE.com * NXT #259 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events